outside looking in
by roguelover321
Summary: just read people. its very good. ROMY  talent show in new york.


**I'm back **

**Don't own anything **

**The song is outside looking in**

**Bold=thoughts**

_**Italic=song/singing**_

00000rogue prov.0000

She sits alone in her own little world hoping and waiting for king to come but she knows he's never gonna come and

"ROGUE" a shout comes out over nowhere

"What is it Jean?" I say very annoyed

"Hello? Did you forget the talent show at the school the younger x-men are in it?"

"So?" **of course I didn't but like you know**

"So! I know you don't have any talent but for once be nice and let's go!"

" …" **I was just about to kill her just then but cause I needed to prove her and everyone else wrong about me, so I went to her car along with Kitty and Kurt and Scott. **

00000000000000

When I get to the dressing room there was 2 rooms for the girls to get ready in. I look at the text from my art/music teacher it says to go thought the one with a green star on it. I go thought and get ready. Then Mrs. Mccloud came thought the door tells me I look beautiful and wishes me luck and leaves. I look in the mirror I do look different but I'm so nervous.

00000000000 kitty prov.00000

We (all the x-men) are all clapping of Tabby and Amara's terrible dance number. I don't know why I even showed up this talent show just sucks! Oh that's right Jean made me. Oh no another want-a-be singer, this night is never gonna end.

0000000Jean's prov.0000

Oh this is the best talent show ever, Tabby and Amara's dancing was so wonderful. Hey I wonder where Rogue is.

00000000000 no one's prov.000000

Mr. Kelly comes out after a horrid singer with the next person and or persons. "Thank you Molly for that wonderful song. And next up is reprising the art/music program is…hey where's the name of the group?" Mrs. Mccloud comes out on stage and says "this student is my best student in art and music and cares very much and probably has more talent than all you yahoos combined! Now here she is!"

No says a word. Then a boy about 18 or 19 comes up on stage and starts playing a piano then Rogue comes on stage stating to sing.

_You don't know my name  
>you don't know anything about me<br>I try to play nice  
>I want to be in your game<br>The things that you say  
>You may think I never hear about them<br>But word travels fast  
>I'm telling you to your face<br>I'm standing here behind your back  
><em>

The x-men (mostly Jean) look shocked they never knew she could sing. Kitty and Kurt knew the truth about the words she sings they really didn't know her name, she tries to fit in but cause of her powers she can't. She knows about what goes around every one and what they say about her.__

_You don't know how it feels  
>To be outside the crowd<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in<em>

_If you could read my mind  
>You might see more of me that meets the eye<br>And you've been all wrong  
>Not who you think I am<br>You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels  
>To be outside the crowd<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in<br>_

'She's right, they didn't know what it feels like' kitty thought.

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
>I'm bored and all alone<br>I'm sick of wasting all my time_

'she should be bored a lot since the new mutants go out more than her and I go out all the time with Amanda'thought Kurt

_You don't know how it feels  
>to be outside the crowd<br>you don't know what it's like  
>To be left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in<em>

'She looks great.' her piano player thinks

And she did wearing a bright green dress with sideways silk sleeves and green pumps and a simple gold bracelet with green, red and purple stones (engraved on it was Anna Marie but no one could see that.(sound familiar) and add that with her voice, she was wonderful in and out.

__

_You don't know how it feels  
>To be outside the crowd<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be left out<br>And you don't know how it feels  
>To be your own best friend on the outside looking in<em>

The piano ended.

Everyone claps.

Rogue and the man leave the stage.

Mr. Kelly has the envelope of the winner; if you own you could save a class at the school of have 50 bucks.

"And the winner is Rogue?"Sounding shocked

Everyone gasped then clapped.

Rogue came up and took the envelope and gave it to Mrs. Mccloud. The man came up behind Rogue spinned her around the kissed her on the lips.

The x-men are shocked!

**Ok done for now **

**If you review I will update soon.**


End file.
